Offer
by v2point0
Summary: Bayformers, pre-movies. Thundercracker makes Skywarp an offer he can't refuse. ... Unless, of course, he wants to.


**Title**: Offer  
**Rated**: PG  
**Warnings**: Nothing really? Slight violence/cursing?  
**Pairing**: None.  
**Summary**: Movieverse AU. Thundercracker makes Skywarp an offer he can't refuse. Well, he can, but why would he!?  
**A/N**: Birthday gift for **beebot.** :3 THIS FIC IS SO AU IT HUUUUURTS.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Thundercracker had just returned from a week long mission stationed in Kaon, handling and ironing out a devastating fight and aftermath from an Autobot ambush on the seedy Decepticon claimed territory. The exhaustion was apparent in his dim optics and the snippy, curt way he spoke to anyone who came in contact with him upon returning to Trypticon. But the one mech he would never expose his irritation to had been the one who kept him from a long day's recharge.

Starscream had summoned Thundercracker to his office shortly after arrival. The blue Seeker did not argue with his leader and went swiftly, albeit a tad sluggishly (his systems were nagging for a good sleep), on his way. When Thundercracker entered the dimly lit room, he was surprised to find he was not alone. Standing in the far corner of the room, appearing elusive as ever was Soundwave, standing stout, hands behind his back, that quizzical gleam of red in his optics.

Blackout sat adjacent of him across the office; by the agitated clicks coming from his mechanical body, and the glare in his own optics, he was in a rather foul mood. The black mech sat forward, slightly bent over his symbiotic partner, Scorponok, stretched out on his lap. One clawed hand was stroking the length of the creature's pointed, dagger tail and it regarded the new arrival with a quick glare of its three pairs of optics before resting its head back on its comrade's knee.

Then there was Starscream, the golden desert brown Seeker cowering over his desk. His back was to his fellows, but with one swish forward of a claw, Thundercracker entered, the doors sliding shut behind him. Before he could inquire the reason for his company, Starscream looked to Blackout. The black Decepticon grumbled something before flicking a button on his arm. A holographic image bounced from a projectile camera mounted on his arm.

Thundercracker was greeted with a three dimensional and clear image of what appeared to be another Seeker. This one was a cold mix of black and wine purple. The feed showed him moving around the viewfield, tinkering with machinery that was color coded a fuzzy gray to highlight its insignificance. The main focus was to be put on the dark Seeker and that was all Thundercracker could see as it was anyway.

Seekers came in three separate molds, though it usually affected helm components and designs. This Seeker in the video appeared to be an earlier model--the same as Starscream and Thundercracker themselves. Most of the older models had run dry the past few vorns; a majority of the Seeker race now consisted of Coneheads and Cyclopses, with a rare wild card sorted in the deck. As far as Thundercracker was aware, his people, christened the Elite, had dwindled down to Starscream, the Rainmakers, Sunstorm (though that heretic lunatic proved too dangerous on the battlefield to be useful) and himself. But to his surprise and delight, there was one other, rounding the number to lucky number seven.

"Let's cut to the chase."

Thundercracker ripped his attention from the video, just a single minute of footage looping the purple and black Seeker. Starscream stepped forward, beside the holograph. "Designation is Skywarp," he explained, "a former student of Crystal City's Science Academy for a single semester. He had a brief stint working in Iacon's science division before he was removed and deported for illegal testing of equipment that had been unauthorized and forbidden to handle. Since then, approximately two vorns ago, Skywarp has taken residence in Zone 11.9."

If Thundercracker recalled, Zone 11.9 consisted mostly of empty miles of land, void of civilization. Far away from any local city or town. "What is it you request of me concerning the subject?" he inquired a moment later.

Starscream looked to the video. It had started its tenth loop. "Lord Megatron has requested his services," he answered. "According to activity logs and reports our leader gathered recently while searching the databanks of Teletraan-1, he was apparently astounded by the accomplishments of this Seeker, his ideals as well as the few blueprints for possible weaponry the Council confiscated before he was exiled. Lord Megatron believes Skywarp could serve as a valuable asset in both our weapon division and science departments." He bristled slightly. "The Autobots have us outnumbered in the latter category, having recently acquired a new scout named Perceptor."

"I understand," Thundercracker agreed. Though the Decepticons tended to outnumber the Autobots in brute strength, they had a solid back-up of brains, strategists and medics. To have someone who could provide them with the same would be a gift from Primus Himself.

The Air Commander gestured to Blackout. "I had sent Blackout on a recon mission five orns ago to gather any information regarding Skywarp," he stated and both he and the black mech glared at one another, "but the data he retrieved was insuf--"

Blackout stormed to his feet, Scorponok slithering off him in a flash of light. The image feed was cut and disappeared in a wink before Thundercracker's optics. The black mech turned angrily to Starscream and rose a clawed servo, shoving it hard against the Seeker's chest. "I told you!" Blackout snarled furiously, "that slagging Seeker has a dome-field over his base that hinders any intrusive equipment from penetrating its surface! The information I retrieved was historical data as well as information regarding the layout of that dump! Things _you_ needed!"

"You were ordered to stay stationed in Zone 11.9 for another two orns," Starscream snapped. "You aborted your mission prematurely!"

"You had yanked me from my previous assignments!" Blackout roared. Scorponok spat and clicked his pinchers at the Air Commander. "I had been in the middle of an operation when you sent me out to do scouting that could have been handled by your own subordinates!"

Starscream rose forward, getting into the spy's face. "Oh, and you would turn down a direct order from Lord Megatron himself?" he sneered. "Why, if that doesn't somehow say you're losing faith in your glorious leader's decisions--"

Before he could finish, Blackout activated a machine gun, aiming it at Starscream's chest. Bloody murder was boiling in his optics. "How _dare_ you, of all mechs-- I did some digging up myself," he growled lowly, "and this 'direct order' was to be assigned to someone _else_." One optic moved swiftly back towards Soundwave, who had remained quietly observing the group. "But since Lord Megatron was currently incapacitated, it appears _you_ decided to scramble his command and dump the load on--"

Scorponok's sudden shrill cry sent Blackout reeling around. Thundercracker had picked up the thrashing scorpion creature, tightly holding its pinchers together in one hand and tail in the other. He stretched the shrieking Decepticon out and glared at the horrified glow in Blackout's wide optics. "This _toy_," Thundercracker sneered and gave a pull of Scorponok's tail, earning another harsh cry, "seems important to you and your missions. I say, if you don't put your gun down and step away from Lord Megatron's _lieutenant_, I just might rip it in half and double your partnership."

Blackout knew his threat was serious. Thundercracker was a ruthless Decepticon, taking pure joy out of tormenting his enemies. He was even worse amongst those who were flightless. So the idea of him getting _extra_ pleasure from ripping Scorponok in two made something inside Blackout churn. With a bitter growl, he reluctantly dropped the gun from Starscream.

Once Starscream felt he was safe again, he angrily lashed out at Blackout, sending the giant black 'Con reeling back. "Get out, you insubordinate glitch!" he spat and angrily thrashed his wings and arms. "Your services, as second rate as they were, are no longer required!"

"Frag you, Starscream!" Blackout barked. He glared at Thundercracker, who smirked as he carelessly threw Scorponok to the ground. The scorpion-con would have turned and attacked him, but Blackout ordered him to retreat and the two left stomping and hissing.

Soundwave watched them go with a curious tilt of his head, but nothing more. Finally noticing him, Starscream turned to the silent Communication's Officer. "You're dismissed too," he grunted, voice calming, "you have your orders."

Soundwave nodded once and left, leaving just as quietly. Thundercracker stuck his chin up at his fading figure. "Mech gives me the creeps," he grumbled.

"You'll be working with him for your next mission," Starscream informed. Thundercracker cocked an optic ridge with surprise but did not protest. It was not his place to do so. "Before that entire frenzy of madness interrupted me," Starscream scowled, "I was going to tell you of your new assignment."

"That is?"

"Retrieve Skywarp," Starscream answered simply.

Thundercracker blinked. "Sir, if I may speak fr--"

"Fine."

"Why did Lord Megatron not have Blackout return with Skywarp?" Thundercracker inquired. "And not to overstep my boundaries, but, why _did_ you go against Lord Megatron's orders and send Blackout in someone else's place? I was aware he was in the middle of a mission as well."

Starscream looked to his claws, clicking them together. "I needed to get that little pest out of the way for a while," he retorted. "He was beginning to stick his sensors into my private business." His claws clenched together. "I did not appreciate that. So a little distraction was in order so I could attend to my personal studies."

The blue Seeker nodded. He was aware of Starscream's desires to overthrow Megatron, though plans were still in the early stages. Thundercracker's true loyalty lied in Starscream by the end of the day; perhaps it had something to do with him working alongside the Air Commander for so long. Some might even go so far to say it was because they were both Seekers. But promises of becoming the new Decepticon leader's second in command as soon as Starscream's reign begun and surely, at some point in time, it would, kept Thundercracker both deeply intrigued and out of his fellow Seeker's way. If Starscream wished to discuss his plans with Thundercracker, he would have all ready. Since he had not, the blue flier knew it best not to prod for more information or explanations.

"If you want me to bring you back this Skywarp," Thundercracker said, "I will do as commanded. But why will Soundwave be escorting me?"

"Where Blackout failed and is much too paranoid," Starscream grumbled, "Soundwave will do. Originally he had been the one who was sent on the recon mission instead of that nosy aftkisser. Your job is to try and convince Skywarp to return with you and join the Decepticons. You will give him information provided by myself and Megatron for any questions he may have. Soundwave, on the other hand, is to gather anymore data Blackout had not. And..." The Air Commander's optics flickered. "Information Skywarp would rather keep private if he decides not to return."

Thundercracker considered his final comment. "And if he does decide to stay?" he asked.

Starscream looked his soldier straight in the optics. "Soundwave will confiscate information from any and all resources available. Including Skywarp's CPU itself. You are both then to retrieve beneficial items and destroy his laboratories. And when you finish there..." He smirked. "Dispose of him."

Thundercracker was shocked. "Kill him, sir?" he mumbled. But, Skywarp was a fellow Seeker and one of a dwindling race--

Starscream glowered at his compatriot. "Do you wish to argue with my decisions as well?" he scowled. Thundercracker shook his head. With a pleased nod, the Decepticon lieutenant moved around his desk. "As far as we know, he's pro-Decepticon, but there's no telling _what_ he'll do or say if the Autobots offer him a position he'd find interesting." He slammed his hands down on the desk and sat. "If that is the case, Skywarp is more useful to us dead."

"I understand," Thundercracker replied and nodded. "I will leave immediately."

----

A few hours after their briefing, Thundercracker and Soundwave took off to Zone 11.9 using Blackout's provided coordinates.

The flight had nearly been an hour long. Neither Decepticon spoke to one another. Soundwave sailed smoothly behind the blue Cybertronian jet and Thundercracker constantly felt optics studying every inch of his frame. An eerily invasive paranoia crept through his circuitry, as if Soundwave had somehow been wiggling like a worm into his CPU. Thundercracker felt more tense around the Communication's Officer than he did when flying over current Autobot territory.

It was relief when they finally arrived in Zone 11.9. Nequil. They landed fifty feet outside a giant, jagged tower, awkward as it was alone in the middle of such a desolate land. According to Blackout, the protective barrier that hindered his equipment ended just a few feet away from where they stood. The Decepticons transformed and Thundercracker turned to reluctantly speak to his partner. "Well," he snapped, "do what you do."

Soundwave didn't say a word. It made Thundercracker twitch and step aside. Instead the giant mech extended a pair of tentacles, long, spindly silver appendages that moved like snakes at the invisible wall. They picked up its surface with ease before extending a pair of claws from their ports. The tentacles buried their claws into the now glitching wall, sending pulses of electricity and sound waves through it.

Their intention was not to destroy the barrier. It would take too long and they did not want to appear hostile. Instead, around ten minutes later, an echo of sound pulsed back and rode through the tentacles, right into Soundwave's chassis. His visor flashed briefly and looked to the Seeker. "Request: granted," he said, voice menacing and much _too_ robotic.

Whatever Soundwave meant, the tentacles removed and tucked themselves back away. With a soft hiss and flicker, the shield went down with a low growl. Thundercracker understood: so Soundwave had sent a message, a greeting and it seemed Skywarp had accepted the invitation. Confident in his assumption, Thundercracker moved onward to the tower, Soundwave following.

Just ten feet before the doors, they suddenly swung open and shut in a split second. There came the loud clatter of metal below and both mechs looked down to see a small creature had rushed up to them. He was tiny, but had the most firm and threatening look on his faceplates. It then started violently hissing, clicking, spitting and shrieking, all completely incoherent to Thundercracker. It was neither Decepticon nor Autobot, and perhaps not even Cybertronian.

But, if there was someone who could translate such jumbled, weird noises... The Seeker turned to Soundwave. "What is it saying?" he demanded.

"Discard weapons," Soundwave answered. He listened to the little robot bark. "Skywarp will not permit us entrance if we do not remove any and all weapons we are carrying."

This was sort of hard, considering they mostly _were_ weapons. "I came to speak with Skywarp," Thundercracker spat, noting the lack of wings or thrusters on the tiny 'bot. He almost rose a foot to squash it. "Not to his little door runt."

The robot jumped up and down and squawked. Thundercracker, agitated, glared back at Soundwave. "Claims he is not a 'door runt,'" the officer translated calmly. "Designation Ejector."

Ejector spat and swung its two tongued tail at Thundercracker. But he fell silent when Soundwave mimicked his irregular pattern of noises. Ejector stared at the warbling mech with wide optics and Thundercracker felt he was missing out on something. But when Soundwave finished speaking, Ejector nodded, pressed a button on his helm and began to speak frantically again, but to neither of the Decepticons towering over him.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at his silent partner. "What did you say to him?"

"Explained presences," Soundwave retorted.

Ejector started clicking and spitting again. He and Soundwave locked their gazes, pointing over at Thundercracker as he spoke. Now Thundercracker was getting _really_ confused. He was just about to punt the little monster over the tower before Soundwave said suddenly, "Thundercracker is permitted entrance."

Thundercracker blinked. "What? What about you?"

"Have been asked to stay outside," Soundwave replied. Ejector seemed to understand the conversation they were currently exchanging and nodded. Soundwave looked to Thundercracker and by the sense of confidence surrounding him, the Seeker knew even if he was unable to come inside, he could still get his work done. "Go."

Thundercracker snorted. Ejector scampered to the doors, gesturing the blue Seeker to follow. He did, feeling something like a lost sparkling. Ejector started rambling again and Soundwave translated from his spot a yard away. "Skywarp will meet you at the door."

Thundercracker nodded numbly and stepped inside. Ejector did not follow, however. He shut and locked the doors behind his guest, before turning to face Soundwave. He scuttled up to the much larger mech and glared him straight in the visor, fearless and ready to fight if Soundwave tried to pull any crap.

Soundwave just stared at him silently back. He did not move, just thought about ejecting Ravage if this little thorn proved to be a nuisance. Ravage would surely enjoy a new chew toy.

----

The room Thundercracker stood in was filled with various machines, most he did not recognize at all. They were all humming, beating, breathing like living creatures. Multiple buttons blinked a variety of colors across the giant room. Tubes and wires were strung and running along, over and through the walls like wild ivy vines. It felt cluttered, terribly so and Thundercracker felt a twinge of anxiety nipping his spark.

Too claustrophobic. There was barely any room to match a Seeker's ideal comfort. There wasn't even a single window to be seen. If there were any, the machines and computers had covered them up. Thundercracker considered himself a brave, confident soldier and mech, but when it came to close, cramped quarters like this, it almost sent him storming back outside. He'd shake that Ejector-thing like a rag doll and order him to have his Master come out and greet their guests like a proper host.

"Another Decepticon, I see."

The Seeker twitched and moved to the side. Descending stairs from an upper level was the Seeker Thundercracker had come to see himself. Skywarp looked about his age, and lacked any scars or signs of a warrior. His optics were a vibrant royal purple, like a mix of Decepticon and Neutral. His back was haunched, arms bent slightly, wings out. Those long talons clutched the steps as he walked, as if holding onto them for balance, knees jutting awkwardly out.

In every sense of the word, Skywarp looked and moved exactly like a typical Seeker.

"And you're the second in ten orns," Skywarp sneered. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stayed put. He and Thundercracker stood exactly adjacent of each other, separated by a good fifteen feet. Both stood relatively the same, only Skywarp's wings swept back. His Seeker instincts warned him he was amongst a superior and though he was not cowering and drooping his wings as one would around someone much more powerful, Skywarp's chassis did bow slightly to his apparently powerful new company.

"So you are Skywarp?" Thundercracker inquired. "And 'second Decepticon'?" There was no need to introduce himself as one, considering the insignia burned brightly on his wings.

"There is no other Seeker around here," Skywarp replied with slight sarcasm. "The question is why _you're_ here. And why your _other_ friend decided to drop by so rudely; he didn't even bother to introduce himself. Just decided to stake out my laboratory without my permission."

Ah, so Skywarp had noticed Blackout. "My designation is Thundercracker," the blue mech stated and gave a small respective bow of his head. Skywarp gave a half-bow back. "On behalf of the Decepticons, I apologize for Blackout's... rude behavior."

"No need to skirt around the subject," Skywarp grunted. "Why are you here? Ejector told me you intended to make me some sort of... offer."

Thundercracker nodded. "My partner Soundwave and I have been sent directly from Lord Megatron and his lieutenant, Starscream, to offer you a position in the Decepticon army," he explained.

Skywarp eyed him. It was quiet for nearly a minute before the purple Seeker straightened fully. "Not interested," he snorted and started up the stairs again.

Thundercracker blinked. "Wait!" he called and Skywarp just continued up his stairs. Thundercracker, unafraid and determined, followed him. "You have yet to listen to our propositions!"

Before the blue Seeker could say anymore, his head poked up into view of the second floor. To his awe and amazement, it was a stark contrast from the dark, dreary and cluttered room below. This floor was spacious, most of the walls covered in thick glass, allowing the light of the suns outside to flood inside, illuminated brighter by various bulbs and orbs of light hanging from the ceiling. The walls were lined with desks covered in equipment Thundercracker had only seen in the science labs, and some he did not even know existed. There were shelves of datapads that took up most of two walls.

One thing Thundercracker recognized instantly was a berth situated in one corner. It was cluttered with bits of metals and wiring, something humans would describe as a "nest." With this discovery and all the other objects, the blue Seeker was not sure if this floor served as another work room or a bedroom. Most likely it was either both or the nest served as just a resting place for convenient naps and waiting.

Skywarp had approached one of his desks. There were four little creatures, not unlike Ejector, cluttered around it; they had to be only up to the Seeker's knees in height. Three of them looked like tiny versions of Elite Seekers, colored in azure, navy blue and forest green. A small winged drone stood at the end, its single red optic staring in awe at Thundercracker along with the others.

"What Decepticons want are soldiers," Skywarp snorted and handed the four smaller 'bots a container of dirty test tubes. The three dwarf Seekers took the box and disappeared out another door located by the berth. "And it's quite apparent I am no soldier."

"But they're not what we _need_," Thundercracker corrected. He slowly moved deeper into the room, making sure not to appear too demanding by marching right over and shaking the mech into submission. "We seriously lack in our science department."

Skywarp placed the one eyed drone on his desk and it obediently went to organizing a pile of datapads. The purple Seeker then turned to Thundercracker. "What does that have to do with me? That you lack _intelligent_ forces," he sniped.

Thundercracker growled lowly. "We, the Decepticons, can offer you whatever you want, whatever you _need_ in return for your services," he explained firmly. "It's not long before the war spreads, even here in Nequil. And when it does, you're going to have to take a side regardless."

"I'm aware Neutrals tend to be mowed down like garbage," Skywarp sneered. "I am certainly not loyal to the Autobots. I have no intentions of joining them. You have no worries in that aspect. And I can take care of myself, if I find myself at the end of their barrels."

Thundercracker was not yet ready to throw in the towel. "I was allowed to briefly read over your files," Thundercracker said and Skywarp twitched. The blue Seeker studied him for a moment. "You're not against war. In fact, the reason you had been kicked out of Crystal City and Iacon was due to your often hazardous inventions that bordered weaponry. You were caught on a few occasions trying to test aforementioned machines and sabotage others works. Because of your deportation, you refuse to return--"

"Crystal City and Iacon were, are filled with ignorant fools!" Skywarp spat. His wings vibrated as his talons dug into the ground, scraping along the metal surface. He pointed a claw at the other Seeker, one optic narrowed accusingly. "Had they listened to me, they might have been prepared when you Decepticons raided their cities! But, ha!" Skywarp threw his head back with a shrill laugh before shaking it, wings relaxing again. "Yet they just considered me some sort of dimwitted violence monger and troublemaker," he chuckled. He looked back at Thundercracker with a smile in his optics. "I left Crystal City on my own accord. Their ideas, their rules, all outdated and weak. I wasn't going to bend to a system I believe was too fragile and unguarded."

Skywarp wrapped his hands behind his back and moved around to fully face Thundercracker. Those smiling optics widened. "So, tell me, how easily did they _crumble_ when their worst nightmares came true?" he giggled and it was so cruel and sadistic, Thundercracker pinned him instantly as perfect Decepticon material. Skywarp's optics glittered and he rose his hands eagerly. "Oh oh!" he snickered childishly. "Tell me about the expressions on their faces when they realized just how _stupid_ they had been in rejecting my warnings! Was it horror? Self loathing? Bitterness? Depression? Fear?"

The blue Seeker studied his reaction, his words, his twisted glee. And then he was chuckling. He could use this to his advantage. Not to mention, it was kind of... cute. "Try," he cooed, "all of the above."

Skywarp's jaw dropped. He started sniggering again before he broke out into a loud cackle, hands flying to his mid section. His wings fluttered happily and he stomped his feet, as if he were dancing. It was so amusing that it made Thundercracker laugh alongside him. "Glorious!" Skywarp finally gasped, throwing up his arms. "Simply _glorious_! Oh if only I had _been_ there to rub it in their faceplates! Morons! Hahaha! _Morons_!"

This was where Thundercracker had to draw the punchline. The make or break of the deal. "And yet," he said and his tone turned serious, "Iacon and Crystal City have adapted to the use of weapons. The same objects they had turned away so long ago." Skywarp found the irony hilarious and kept laughing. However, that was soon killed when Thundercracker continued, "And according to our research, a handful of their newly developed weapons come from prototypes and blueprints they robbed of you before kicking you out here in the desert."

Skywarp's cackles died instantly. His body froze; not even a buzz or hum of circuitry echoed from his massive frame. He just stood there, immobile, with his optics wide in shock and horror. Thundercracker knew he had penetrated that neutral shield and took the plunge. He moved over to Skywarp, claws clicking and hands raised. "That's right," Thundercracker hissed, "the very same mechs who had called you a troublesome lunatic have discarded you entirely and taken claim and ownership over your inventions."

The purple Seeker's chassis began to heave. Dermal plates were clacking as vents furiously gushed out hot air building up from his fury. His wings slowly hiked high like the fur on a cat's back. Skywarp rose his head and looked directly into Thundercracker's face, both mechs at the same level, same height. In those optics, Skywarp could see this Decepticon was telling the truth. The atmosphere was thick, tense and the tiny Seekerlets fearfully huddled back into the other room, newly joined by the fleeing drone.

Skywarp's shivering increased. "My..." he paused, speaking softly, quietly. "... Inventions?"

"Yours," Thundercracker pressed.

That was all Skywarp needed before he snapped. Roaring ferociously, his arms flew up wildly. He carelessly thrashed and threw all the equipment and datapads from his desk, sending them breaking, spilling and crashing to the ground. Thundercracker stepped back at a safe distance, watching in admirable awe as the purple Seeker tore up the room.

"Fragging glitches!" Skywarp snarled. He tore down more objects from his desks, green liquid in a beaker burning acid into the floor. "How _dare_ they! Those arrogant, foolish _bastards_!" He stomped across the room, pacing almost, tearing apart datapads and kicking glass from his broken equipment about. "Calling me insane--! Telling me I'm mad--! Then taking my inventions, taking them and using them as if they were their _own_!" he screamed and one foot rose; his talons dug into the corner of his nest and he ripped a chunk off, kicking it up into the air. It flew right past Thundercracker and into a shelf of scrolls, destroying it instantly.

Skywarp finally came to a halt, though his body continued to shake. Thundercracker took one step forward before he lifted again and glared at his guest. "Tell me!" he spat. "Tell me the names of these foolish idiots who stole my inventions!"

"I can tell you of one," Thundercracker answered calmly. "It is the very mech who had been at your deportment hearing. He was one of the four Council members who had sentenced you to Zone 11.9 for your 'dangerous activities.'"

Skywarp's optics burned. "_Who_?" he growled.

"No longer a diplomat or Council member, but an Autobot medic," Thundercracker smirked with disdain, "designation Ratchet."

The purple Seeker ground his dental plates together. Oh, he recognized that name. Hard to forget. Looking up at them as they accused him of madness and then threw him out on his face to become some sort of outcast. If Skywarp recalled, Ratchet was the green mech, the one with the older faceplates. He started heaving again and tore another chunk out of his nest.

However, before Thundercracker could expect another temper tantrum, Skywarp calmed. The purple Seeker hung there, wings twitching, claws clicking and flexing, dying to rip through the bodies of those who had turned their backs on him. The blue mech knew he could speak now without being interrupted.

Thundercracker walked calmly to his fellow Seeker. He attempted to appear meek, without degrading his pride. "You can have your revenge, Skywarp," he crooned. Before Skywarp, he respectively bowed, wings brushed back. "Join me. Join us. Become a Decepticon and vengeance will be yours. We can give you the tools you need, the power you desire, the recognition you _deserve_." Slowly, a hand extended, claws opening and palm up. "You are among one of the rare Elite Seekers. The pride and grace of Cybertron. It's time those who locked you away from those beautiful city skies _pay_."

Skywarp stared at the blue Seeker. His optics moved from Thundercracker's feet, right to the tip of his wings. He studied, scanned him, searched for lies his posture or body may reveal. But he found nothing; his optics were completely honest and somewhat... excited?

"You see," Thundercracker said wickedly, "coupled alongside Starscream, alongside me, we three alone are a force to be reckoned with. We will become a _trine_. And no one, absolutely _no one_, will be able to defeat us."

Skywarp felt a chill run through his spark and his optics locked themselves on that open, inviting hand, wishing to take his and seal a deal.

The purple Seeker paused. He stood straight. Optics did a quick scan over Thundercracker's, whose never wavered. Scanning complete, Skywarp's blood purple optics replaced themselves with a violent red and he took Thundercracker's hand confidently and squeezed.

"Tell me more, TC," he sneered. "That is, if I may call you TC?"

Thundercracker chuckled. "As long as I can call you 'Warp."

"It's a deal."

----

**A/N**:  
**Ejector**: The toaster as seen in an early _Transformers_-centric Mountain Dew commercial as well as a brief cameo in RotF. Bee loves the little guy and even though, obviously, he has no business being alive in Cybertron's past, this fic is of course a HUGE AU.  
**Skywarp**: For those who've not read any of my previous movieverse fics featuring Warp, tl;dr he's a loner scientist. However, I decided I'd make him something of a mad scientist meets a bitter grumpy doctor. But I wanted to add some of his childish and troublemaking G1 personality as well.


End file.
